poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gina Dupain
Gina Dupain is Marinette's Italian paternal grandmother and Tom Dupain's mother. In "Befana", after she mistakenly concludes that Marinette no longer wants to spend time with her, Gina is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Befana, a candy-themed supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Gina is at an average height with short silver (nearly white) hair and dark green eyes. Civilian attire On her head, she wears glasses with tan rims and long gold earrings with green circular tops. She wears a black leather jacket with an upward collar and silver flat studs on the shoulders. Her black shirt underneath includes a prism design, with light entering on side of a sphere and a ray of colors coming out of other side. She has black fingerless driving gloves with holes around the knuckles and on the back of her palm, a watch with a red strap on her right arm, and various bracelets on her left wrist: a gray studded bracelet, a gold band, and black band, and a rounded red band. Also, she wears red jeans, a black belt, and black shoes. When she is riding her motorcycle, she wears a red motorcycle helmet with black edges and gray comfort liner. As Befana Befana has bright red eyes, pale green skin, and long, brushed-back red hair with two white streaks. She wears a black mask with red edges on the sides of the face. Her outfit is a black short-sleeved bodysuit with jagged pink edges to the arm and leg sleeves, a large jagged pink-tipped collar above a regular black collar, and a pink and black bow resembling a wrapped candy on the chest. She wears black fingerless driving gloves that reveal long fingernails painted with red nail polish, spiked black cuffs, black shoes, and two thin black belts around her hips. One belt has a circular red-orange pouch attached to it, and it has a black symbol on it based on their bow. For a weapon, she holds a black gun-like object with a dark gray horn-like barrel, a jagged red stripe around the barrel, a blue rectangle on each side, and a semi-cube end of the handle with colorful objects inside. Personality Gina is a very sweet, charming and caring person who deeply cares for her family, especially for her son, her daughter-in-law and her granddaughter. She is also affectionate and understanding as she wanted Marinette to have a great birthday and to spend a lot of quality time with her too. Despite this, Gina can be forgetful and have a hard time adjusting to changes, as she didn't realize that Marinette was no longer a child and that she liked different things from when she was younger. Gina is a bit strict, energetic, adventurous, social, enthusiastic and quite ambitious person. According to Marinette and herself, she has been travelled around the world, including Patagonia, Australia, Balia and Estonia. She also has an Inuit friend. As Befana, she is more cruel, impatient and very demanding. She was ardent to render retribution to Marinette for not having rejected opportunities to invest time with her. She is additionally quite stubborn yet can be facetious, particularly when she begins singing her song to her victims. While aggressive and cruel, however, she still acknowledges and is pleased by acts of kindness and selflessness. She is also very prestigious when it comes to manners, even forcing Hawk Moth to ask nicely (much to his annoyance) before he can give her orders. Trivia *She will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Befana.png|As Befana Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Italian-Accented characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Adults Category:HEROINES Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Grandmothers Category:Mothers Category:Members of Dupain-Cheng family Category:Monsters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Humans Category:Supervillains Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Redheads Category:Characters who have masks Category:Yellow Characters Category:Motorcycles Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Long Haired Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Singing Heroines Category:Singers Category:Kind Characters Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Characters who have glasses Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:Girlfriends Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Kind heroes Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Reba Buhr Category:Lovers Category:Wifes